In recent years, many electronic devices are providing a distant-talking mode that enables the electronic devices to acquire a user voice and make a call at a long distance. In particular, when a user voice is acquired by using the distant-talking mode in a specific space, it is difficult to smoothly acquire the user voice due to a reverberation component, which is generated by the user voice and various noises being reflected from wall surfaces of the space. In particular, a sound quality of a reflected signal may deteriorate rapidly as a reverberation time increases. In addition, when the reverberation component is used as an input to an automatic speech recognition (ASR) system, a success rate for acquisition of a user voice may be reduced rapidly.
To solve these problems, a related-art electronic device uses an algorithm for acquiring an original component of a user voice by removing a reverberation component from the user voice. In particular, technology of removing a reverberation component by using one microphone is provided, but the technology of removing the reverberation component by using one microphone shows outstanding performance in a specific condition. However, when the reverberation time increases or a distance between a speaker and a microphone is long, the technology of removing the reverberation component by using one microphone has a problem that it cannot effectively remove the reverberation component.